Perdóname por lo que haga cuando no te recuerde
by Hikariitopvocal
Summary: One-short del rey hielo. Fin del sumary.


Te pones los auriculares tan alto que no escuchas ni tus pensamientos y sientes tus oidos sangrando. No duermes, te quedas hasta que el cuerpo te aguante sin dormir viendo la tele. Al dia siguiente madrugas y los ojos te arden al pestañear. Llevas tanto a oscuras que al encender cualquier luz los ojos te duelen. Te has tomado tantos cafes que tu cuerpo tiembla y tu cabeza se agita.  
La vida pasa y aunque lo intentes no puedes escapar de ella porque eres inmortal. Miles de intentos fallidos, ¿de que? De irte con ella. Porque sabes que se ha ido, y tendras que vivir toda la eternidad sin fin solo con su recuerdo, y eso no es suficiente.  
Lo sabes bien: las verduras saben mal, el hielo es frio y el fuego quema, hacer rabiar a Finn y a Jake es un deber, nunca tendras amigos ni novia, las matematicas se encargan de poner el resto de los problemas, las mujeres no te miran, solo te marginan, tu barba es muy de mendigo, la gente cambia con el paso del tiempo y las fotos se descomponen, y solo quedan esos marcos vacios. Ese vacio que sientes por dentro, creo que algunos lo conocen como miedo.  
Y te quedas paralizado, mirandote al espejo. Porque ese eres tu y lo serás siempre. Esta es la vida que has elegido, vivir raptando princesas y estando completamente solo, sin amigos. ¿Por qué lo haces? Para superar que la princesa que te merecias no esta. Y es por tu culpa.  
¿En que momento te habias vuelto tan frio?  
Cierras los ojos. Te quedas estatico. Rompes el espejo. Gritas. Lloras. La echas de menos. Vivir con recuerdos no es suficiente.  
Estas hecho de hielo, y la magia de la corona te matiene vivo. Pero tambien te enloquece.  
Te echas en el suelo y te abrazas. Estas loco. Lo sabes. Es una locura. Es de locos. Tu lo sabes bien, el o ella lo sabe bien.  
No puedes hacer nada, no puedes defenderte. No puedes hacer mas que rezar a Dios que te perdone, y jurarle a Glob que tu no eres el responsable de tus actos, es tu corona la que te mueve.  
Te quedas sin aire y tu corazon palpita a mil por hora. Los ojos se te empapan y lagrimas recorren tu mejilla. Lo ves todo gris. Todo menos a ella.

* * *

¿Que acabas de hacer?  
No recuerdas nada.  
Solo sabes que eres un rey. El rey hielo. Que le compraste la corona a un joven en escandinava, y te la pusiste delante de tu princesa para hacer la gracia. Solo eso.  
Solo para hacer la gracia.  
Maldices a esta existencia. Maldices a la magia que te hizo atacarla.  
Maldices a la corona que te dio el eterno sufrimiento.  
Maldices a los humanos y a sus guerras. Sobre todo a los humanos.  
No sabes que hiciste, no sabes que te hizo a hacer la corona. Pero ella no estaba viva cuando te la quitaste. Tus manos estaban empapadas en sangre. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su mirada eran como cuchillos afilados en tu corazón.  
Cada vez te haces mas frio. Pasan los años. Los meses. Los dias.  
Tic, tac. Te vuelves azul.  
Tic, tac. Te vuelves frio como el hielo.  
Tic, tac. Te vuelves de hielo.  
Tic, tac. Te vuelves el rey hielo.

Y pasa el tiempo tan rapido que lo olvidas todo.  
Olvidas quien fuiste. Y lo que hiciste.  
Lo mas importante es que la olvidas a ella. Olvidas a tu princesa, a Betty.  
Y la reemplazas por otras princesas. Princesa chicle, llama, mora...  
Estas solo. No tienes a nadie, solo a un ejercito de pinguinos.  
Estas completamente subestimado, marguinado, aislado, nadie te entiende, nadie sabe lo que tuviste que pasar en esa guerra ni lo que sufriste.  
Siempre quedas último. Bienvenido a tu estúpida vida.  
Estas solo. Necesitas a alguien. No tienes a nadie. Tu nombre es Simon Petrikov.

_

**Wolas habitantes de un place llamado world!**  
**Ya se que este one short ha salido MUY tetrico... Es que queria escribir algo corto en plan: oh dios, que es esto... **  
**Pues todos conoceis al rey hielo, y todos lo hemos odiado alguna vez... Pero los creadores de hora de aventuras han dicho: noo vamos a hacer un drama! Why noot?**  
**Y le han puesto un pasado super triste al pobre vejete... Si, llore con el. w pues que desde entonces el ice king me cae mejor que nunca y he pensado en hacerle algo, que se lo merece. La historia para quien no la sepa es que hace 100 años simon tenia una novia a la cual la llamaba princesa y un dia en medio de la guerra un chico le dio una corona para que pudiera sobrevivir a la guerra de los champis y al ponersela se volvio loco y asesino a su princesa, se quedo traumatizado y entonces rapta princesas pero ahí estan finn y jake para salvarlas. Y eso, que espero que lo hayais disfrutado porque me he sentido muy rara al escribirlo xDD**  
**Nos vemos~~**


End file.
